The Composer
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Soul is forced to play the violin at the age of 6, and desperately loathes the instrument. Wes however tries to comfort his brother in this time of need and despair, in spite of all the competitions Soul failed. The parents getting merely involved in the span of 8 years of Soul's life being a disgrace, as Soul and Wes battle a rising and jealousy rivalry. How will this play out?


The air was dry and a crisp of cold cracked the diamond shaped glass of the room. The icy flecks of the bitter frost air enclosed around the grounds, and Soul stared out of the window, dreading the day to continue forth.  
His red orbs shook as he sighed, his hot breath steaming the window.  
The 6 year old placed his fingers against the cool glass, the heat that was from his body was starting to sink to the glass, as his fingers felt numb.  
Truthfully he didn't care about whether or not his fingers were cold..

He just didn't want today to come, a week earlier he was in the bedroom practicing the violin, getting so mad and upset. When the fine horse hair struck the strings, a loud _hiss _always escaped the end of it.  
Soul's hands shook on the glass and he looked down, he turned around and slid off of the red velvet couch.

Soul rubbed at his forehead and sighed, he stood inside the family room. Or so it was called that, it never was. His whole family never seemed to be inside of this room at all. They never once were in the room together. Soul's hands brushed across the silk of the couch, it looked so shiny reflecting the firelight on it.

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, visions of himself appearing inside of his head. Sitting at a grand piano, playing a class A song, so hard and difficult. He had always found himself admiring the piano covered in a white sheet of their instrument room.  
His fingers sometimes gliding across the keys, the surge and energy he always seemed to get.  
There was a strong connection in which he had with the piano, the sensational music it makes when you play the major keys. But even when you play the minor's, its as if the music if vibrating deeper into you, connecting you and your soul to the piece you are composing.

Soul hugged himself around his body, inhaling and exhaling a touch. No one knew just how bad he had wanted to play the keys..

The door swung open and he saw his older brother standing there staring at him. Wes' face had a flush of concern wrapped all around him, he was looking in the room for something, when his eyes laid upon his brother standing in the middle of the room.

A smile appeared over his face, the two stared at one another for a moment while until Wes ran forward and fell to the height of the 6 year old. His hands tightly around his shoulders;

"Soul where have you been?!" Wes asked fearful, there was so much concerning in his thick tone. He acted more than just a brother to him, he was like a caregiver.

Soul starred into his brother's eyes, the only light emanating in the room gave his big brother's eyes a glossy look. Whether that be from the light, or from Wes wanting to cry.

"Don't just.. Take off like that.." he whispered staring down at his feet, shaking his head lightly he smiled back at Soul. Hoping he wouldn't worry about him.

"I'm sorry Wes.." Soul said feeling Wes' older hands loosen the grip between them. Standing to his full height, Wes sighed and shook his head;

"It's okay little brother.. Just make sure I know where you're going. I'm not kidding, you're in the midst of becoming a secret ninja!" Wes emphasized to him, and chuckled as Soul gripped his brothers hand.

They walked together out of the room and Soul's eyes nearly sparkled as he grinned;  
"A ninja?!" he said surprised, then Wes nodded a touch, out stretching his hand infront of him, as if the grab something.  
"Your name is going to be everywhere!"

Soul laughed and shook his head as they extended down the long hallway of the upper third floor. "I'll be much better than you!" he grinned widely letting go of his brothers hand.

Wes glanced down at him and smirked; "Oh yeah?" he questioned, his brow quirking. Soul's arms were placed on his hips and he stuck his tongue out.

"Na-na-na-na!" he spat, Wes ran after him down the long stretch of the hall. The two ran so fast, their hearts beating so quick and their breath nearly being extinguished.

"I'm coming for ya!" Wes shouted as he stopped at the end of the hall, in which it continued down to the left. Soul stopped and caught his breath staring at his older brother all the way at the end. "No!" he chuckled, he turned around and ran a bit farther before he face planted into a larger belly.

Wes' eyes shot open shocked; "..no.." he gaped, not him. He wasn't supposed to be home for a couple of days from now!  
Soul moved back, his hand entangling together, he moved away from his stomach and stared up…at his father.

The saliva that packed into his mouth, he gulped it down hard until his throat stung from sheer fear. His father growled and gripped Soul's shoulder;

"Were you running in the hall?" His father questioned, his voice sounding serious, "You should be practicing the violin. You've been sounding lousy lately." Mr. Evans spoke quite infuriated and disappointed.

Soul shook his head, he couldn't seem to find any words. His voice was gone.. where did it go?! Why did nothing escape from his mouth except little pants of breathing?!

Wes stood forward and moved Soul behind his back; "Dad he didn't do anything, it was my fault. I got him riled up and started chasing him first." He admitted, it truly was his fault.. Soul looked up at the back of his brother's head, why did.. Wes do that?

'_It..was my fault though..' _Soul thought to himself as he saw Wes' stern looking face; he didn't even so much as glance at Soul. He seemed angered at their father, '_Is..Wes mad a me..?' _Soul thought to himself.

"Wes I'm disappointed in you. Come to my office… now._**"**_He spoke in a horrid tone; Wes only nodded and walked off with their dad. Soul stared them off, his heart thumping in the pit of his stomach..

Why did Wes even cover for him?

2 hours later that day..

Soul lay on his belly, he stared into Crunch's face so dearly, but the shark only seemed to stare back giving him a toothy grin. He sighed and turned over.

"Crunch.. I just got Wes into trouble.. He's not coming back." he pouted as he stared at the top of the ceiling. The model airplanes that hung from the top swung from the heat encircling the room.

The white haired boy slid of the bed taking the comforter with him, and fell onto the fluffy carpet under the bed. He lay underneath the darkness for a while. It was only 4 o'clock, and he needed to practice the violin. But… he didn't want too.

Soul looked at Crunch he was staring with his glowing eyes now in complete darkness. The 6 year old blinked, maybe he should look for Wes. Wes had said he was a secret ninja, he should start acting like one!

"Crunch! We're going on an adventure!" He whispered, and hushed the shark. "But no talking, we're ninja's!" he crawled out from under the bed and crept to the door, he reached for the knob and peaked his little head out.

"The coast is clear.~" he whispered to the face of the shark. Soul continued to walk down the hall, the pats of his feet not making a sound. Soul could smell the cigars burning from his father, that must mean he's hanging with his friends in the play room.

Wes must be practicing then!

Soul ran to the room, almost gliding across the shiny floor, until he found the double doors; the room to where they had practiced day and night with all the instruments covered in the white sheets, and cleaned daily.  
He pressed his ear against the door and heard the tiniest nose.

"Wes.." he mumbled, his small hands gripped the cold knob and he pulled to his all mighty strength. "Mfff!" he growled, before the door moved open.

Soul picked up Crunch and slid in, he looked around the room and saw him.. His brother holding the violin in his hands, his body told him he was sad. His back was hung over; he looked so fixated on his pair of sleek shoes.

He ran forward and placed his hand on his big brother's shoulder; "Wessy..?" he questioned, a slight frown forming over his little face. Wes seemed startled by his little brother next to him, but his depressed face turned into a fake smile.

"Heya Sharky.~" he said, placed his hand on the top of his head ruffling it. Soul's face cringed from it, but he glanced at him. "Why did you lie to dad..?" Soul immediately asked, without any further hesitation.

Wes cocked a brow and chuckled; "Soul nothing of that was your fault, don't worry about it." he spoke, standing to his full height and beckoned him over. "You here to practice?" he asked his younger brother.

Soul merely nodded and growled when Wes picked up his violin case.  
"Not that.." Soul mumbled and folded his arms, holding on to Crunch.  
Wes stared at him, his eyes looking sad; he could tell his brother hated that piece of crap.

Soul stared at Wes, and huffed looking away. Wes smiled; "I have an idea..."

He pulled him over to the white sheet cover the grand piano. Wes' fingers interlocked with the sheet, before he pulled it off. Dust flying into the air like sparkles.

Soul gasped; "But mom said-!" he stuttered before Wes interrupted. "I said it was okay Soul.. so it's fine. You never seemed like the type to play a violin anyways."

"Go on." Wes said as he patted the seat for him, Soul fumbled to sit down and placed Crunch at his side. He felt the keys, they nearly spoke to him, he stared down, and they almost told him which one to play.

"Feel the music.. It's in your blood Sharky." he whispered to his younger brother, Wes stared at his little hands, before Soul pressed down onto one of the keys. The vibration was sent throughout his body, Soul started to play.

His hands his the A key, the C, before it started to come natural. His eyes were fixated on nothing in particular. He just played as if he knew what he were playing, it must have sounded amazing considering Wes' mouth nearly dropped from astonishment.

The door rattled, but Soul didn't seem to hear. Wes looked fearful as it started to open; "Soul!" he hissed at him, he was scared, he didn't know who it was. "Stop playing!" Wes stuttered in fear.

The mother came walking in, her shoes echoing with the music Soul played. "What is all of this racket?" she spoke in her high pitched voice.  
Soul slammed the keys and spun around, his mother's hands on her god awful, and ugly outfit.

"M-mom!" both of the brother's shouted together. Wes nearly sighed in thankfulness, but Soul stiffened.

"I told you both not to touch the piano!" She growled waling forward to them in the huge shiny room, "You disobeyed me Wesley.. Soul." she said staring at them both.

But her hand moved to her mouth, as she seemed to bite on her lip;

Wes looked at her and spoke; "Mom..I-" "Shh!" she hushed him. Her eyes were staring at Soul brightly, before she seemed to smile sinister. Her eyes looked as if they were plotting something; she stood to straight posture and cleared her throat;

"Wes you are dismissed, and please take your brother's toy before I burn it. " She hissed and flicked her hand; Wes nodded and moved towards Soul, grasping the stuffed shark. He ruffed his hair and kissed his forehead; "See ya around..Sharky." Soul stared at his hand that swooped past, and caught the slightest glimpse of his arm.

He noticed something wrong about it, it looked hurt, and burnt. But he figured he may have been seeing things, Wes' arm was fine.. Soul looked at him as he walked off, and stared back at the mother who smiled.

"Now, your brother can play the violin good. We don't want him to hear how amazing you are at the piano. A natural composer you are runs in our family Souly." She coed and leaned forward to her son, "Now I want you to play a Class A music, can you do that for mummy? I want to hear how good you are."

Soul stared down at the keys and hesitated, he wanted to make his mother smile and happy.  
But he was worried that she wouldn't enjoy it, she was always pushing him to succeed and play the violin good. The piano was such a different instrument. It wasn't like the others, it was much more different.

His mouth opened a bit, before he closed it again; "Yes mommy." He responded, Mrs. Evans taking a seat near him and stared at her son. Soul pressed down on one of the keys, and before he knew it, he was expressing his music through the piano.  
The emitting vibrations and music that escaped where Soul's cool fingers pressed down on the keys was quite sad, it sounded regretful, angered, and furious.

The mother stood from her seat, her face straight and blank before she placed her hand on her sons; "That's enough Soul." Was all she said, Soul looked up at her, his mother's eyes stared ahead and not to his own. Her blond hair swiping past him as she walked away; "We'll continue further your practicing, and-"

She spoke turning around looking at Soul who stared at her gulping;  
"You are not to ever play that kind of music again, it's a disgrace." She said leaving her son in the room alone, the door booming behind her as it echoed throughout the room. Soul looked down and at his hands, his veins nearly popping out.

His eyes weld up and little drops of tears fell from his eyes, Soul started to ball his eyes out. Wailing and hiccupping, he covered his eyes and stood, rubbing and rubbing at his eyes hoping the tears will stop. Soul looked up from his hands and stared around the room, from what felt his life bearing down… the weight was heavier on his shoulders.

The fragile 6 year old sniffed, he stood behind the piano and closed his eyes, feeling the surroundings around him. His hands gently touching the piano, he felt the keys, his eyes shot open. The now 14 year old stood behind the piano his face stiffening, it was that same month he was told by his own mother just how a disgrace he was.

The training in which they did those 8 years to now, it was the Evans way of training, but deep down, Soul secretly played his darker and 'disgraceful' music. He inhaled stiffly and sat down at that same piano, nothing changed inside of the room, except there was an unexpected guest watching him, who he didn't know about.

Soul started to play his music, slamming his keys down and playing angered music, just last week he and his brother had to play together. Wes and his Mr. Perfect self didn't miss a note, he was on track. But Soul lost himself inside the music, it felt like a kind of madness.  
Of course the mother got angered at Soul for doing that, and Soul found himself yet again loathing.  
While he continued further playing his music, Soul closed his eyes and heard footsteps behind him as he played.

"Haven't heard that kind of music in a while.." Wes said loud his arms folded across his chest; Soul slammed on the keys hard and turned around his face looking stern. Huffing he looked away from his older brother.

"What are you doing here Wes?" he questioned not wanting to look at his brother who had it all, he had everything the love from his parents, the praise from the crowd and especially, the perfection.

Wes cocked his brow his shoes stomping down onto the shiny floor, "C'mon.. You're not still mad about that are you?" he asked his voice soft and deep, with almost a silky kind of tone.  
Soul looked up at him the eye brows of his narrowed, "What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have 'things' to do..?" he quoted before he swung his legs around the seat, and stood walking away from his own brother.

"Soul, they don't understand you."

"OH! And you do?!" Soul growled stopping in his tracks staring back at his brother.  
"I know enough." Wes said his arms unfolding and being placed at his side, he continued to walk closer to Soul who never seemed to crack a smile, nor even look away.

"It's not our fault, come on Soul.. Mom knows you're trying, and she's not upset at all." Wes spoke in his concerning tone, he inhaled and managed to crack a smile.

Soul shook his head, "No, she doesn't. And it's because of you, if stopped being so-!" Soul stuttered, and didn't continue further, his body shook from the sudden anxiety and rush of the fight.

"I'm so what, Soul?" Wes asked raising his voice so it was high and furious.

"Go away, I never asked for you to come here!" Soul growled back before he took off for the door and grasped it in his hand, he stared at the knob opening it and he looked back at his brother. The words he so wanted to speak, he opened his mouth licking his lips, how was he to put it?

Wes looked at Soul sad and hurt by his words, all he wanted was to hear his brother play his own music, not the Evans music. He loved Soul's music, it was unique and different.

Soul only shook his head before he left Wes inside the room alone, stomping down the hall he made his way back to his room. The setting was so much different, it was bare but had instruments on and all around the room, posters, little models. He sat on his soft bed and growled, who was he to say he knew him?!

He had no idea he was a weapon, Soul ran his hand through his hair, he so wanted to badly say those words. But nothing ever seemed to come to him, maybe it was because it was rude. Besides, he didn't truly **HATE **his brother.

Soul slammed his hand on the bed and shouted in anger; "Dammit!" he said and his body shook once again from the riled up anger inside of him, Wes didn't know a thing. And he wasn't going to.  
He stood and stared at the only thing he had left from his childhood, a stuffed shark; it sat on the shelf collecting dust. Soul smiled and picked it up dusting it off a bit.  
"Hey Crunch.." he said laughing a touch, he was going crazy, he was talking to a damned stuffed toy.

He hugged the shark and sat on the bed, his legs crossed like a pretzel. He was thinking of everything, when was he to show anyone? Was he going to show anyone his ability?

"Soul!" He heard his name being called, the door to his room opened and it was his father standing at the door. Soul glanced up and looked back down, secretly throwing the shark onto the floor.

"Yes?" He questioned looking at him cocking a brow, curiously. The father cleared his throat, "Me and your mother are going out to see an Opera show. You and your brother are to stay here. The butlers are coming with us; it'll just be you two. " He said staring at him, his eyes almost speaking to him angrily.

"…Fine.." Was all Soul managed to say, he looked away and extended his legs across the bed, he could feel the steam of anger rushing through him. The father stared at him and shook his head, slamming the door closed so it echoed around him.

Soul immediately bolted for the window and stared at the car the mother was climbing into, Wes was there but making sure he saw them off, the father seemed to be quick to leave, for he was already down below.  
Scoffing Soul slammed back onto his bed; "Mr. Perfect… Mr. per-" he said staring up at the creamy colored ceiling. "Wessy…" he said slowly, smiling he chuckled. "What a stupid nickname I gave him."

Standing his arms hung at his side, in which he opened the door and peaked out. It was silent in the house, the floor boards didn't even seem to creak.  
He stepped out slowly and continued to walk, making his way down the long stairs to the stair case. His shoes clopping the more he went, Soul stared down the ways, wondering where his brother went.

The 14 year old stopped in his tracks, and figured he was out by the pool. Maybe.. it was time. He made his way eagerly to the back, the hot sun beating on his tan face, his white hair shining brighter.  
Soul saw him, sitting on the bench, just sitting there. Wes looked lost in thought as he stared at the butterflies and dragon flies that flew by.

He walked over to his older brother, his hands in his jean pockets, his white shirt practically complimenting his hair. Soul cleared his throat and Wes glanced at him, a quick flash of a smile and staring at his little brother.

"Nice of you to join me." Wes said, jerking his head to the bench next to him. Soul shook his head and leaned on the side of it, he didn't really want to sit.

"It's just the two of us you know, it never usually happens like this." Wes said with a hearty grin plastered onto his face. Soul glanced down at him, boy, did he ever look like their dad. Everyone always said that, Soul looked back up to the sky and smile; "Yeah.. hey Wes." He said and stood to his full height.

Wes jerked his head indicating he was listening, than Soul continued lifting his hand to the air. "Remember what mom used to say about Weapons and Meisters?" Soul question trying to snatch the orange butterfly in his hand, Wes' narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat; "What about them Soul?"

Soul frowned and his arm glowed at he looked down, his arm transforming into the scythe form he so hated for anyone to see.

Wes' eyes brightening and he smiled; "Soul that's incredible." He spoke happily, isn't that what Soul wanted? He was different than him.  
Soul stared at it and reflected the sun across it, "If.. mom knew about it. If Granny found out, Wes, I don't want them to know about it." Soul said slowly and clenched his teeth.

Wes moved back, his arm hanging over his knee, but it was an incredible thing. But, it was true if their mother and father found out about weapon blood running in the family, they would dislike Soul.  
"You secret is safe with me Sharky." He said standing and he was going to ruffle his hair comfortingly, but Soul jerked himself back. Wes stared at him surprised by his sudden action. His arm turned into its usual self and he stared at his brother, his eyes looking sad.

So many thoughts ran through his head, he could do this, and until one clicked in his brain. Tonight, tonight was the night Soul was going to do this. Soul smiled for once and placed his hands in his pocket;

"Wes you play the violin, you play it great than I ever could. And the violin runs in the family, mom- she never approved of the piano. It's only because I was able to play, she had some sense of hope for me not being a lost cause."

"Soul, where is this coming from?" He growled fiercely, not just a moment ago Soul seemed calm and cool. But now did he pity himself?

Soul glanced back at his brother and cringed feeling a ruffle on his head; "Don't talk like that, kay?" Wes asked as he smiled brightly. Soul's face blushed from sheer embarrassment and he looked away nervously.

"Y-yeah..whatever." he spoke trying to act all tough from this sappy moment.

**Later that night… **

The air was cold, and Soul's light seemed to be turn on around 2 o'clock in the morning. He picked up shirts and pants throwing them into the bag, he rushed moving quickly. He seemed as if he had to be somewhere, Soul stared at himself inside of the mirror and sighed.  
This was the night he was going to leave the family business and leave the Evans name.

His parents had practically already disowned him, so all he was doing is getting himself off their chest. Soul zipped the bag up and swung it over his shoulder, it was about time he headed off before anyone noticed. Soul opened the door and crept down the hall, acting like that same little ninja when he was 6. But this time.. He wasn't going to come back.

Soul picked up his extra pair of shoes and sighed, this'll be a long walk. But he heard a crack, a little noise that startled him. Swiping his head around, there stood his brother leaning on the banister of the large staircase.

His heart beat fast against his chest like a revving engine, why was his brother up? Why was he here?!

Wes stared down as if he heard his thoughts; "Couldn't sleep.." of course that wasn't all true, Soul didn't know that Wes had insomnia. But, that was a whole other story for the boy to understand.  
Soul blinked and exhaled sharp, he was scared, was Wes going to tell on him? He was just a 14 year old that wanted his own life. He was headed for DWMA, that school for the special kids.

Maybe there he'll be able to become the best scythe ever, Wes stepped closer to his brother and reached his arms out, giving him the biggest huge ever. Of course Wes knew, exactly what Soul was doing.  
His hot breath brushed against his ear as Soul stood shocked before he returned the same hug, as much as Wes took the glory away from him. It was time Soul was to start his own life.

Wes whispered quietly; "Soul, I know you'll do good things, and you'll be a great success there. I never meant for you to hate me, I just wanted to be close to you.. But they never made it possible." Soul felt little pecks of tears fall on his shoulder, Wes was…crying?

Soul gulped and nodded, his fingers digging into his brothers skin; "So this is a goodbye, forever." He whispered back and grinned feeling his eyes just water the same. Wes was interesting he'll give him that, but, now he knew Wes was probably happy Soul was leaving, this way the spotlight would forever be his.

Wes moved away and nodded; "See ya later.. little brother." He said with a little grin, as Soul turned away.

"Hey Soul." Wes said once more, Soul turned around to stare at him one last time; before he heard the fling of keys fly at him. He caught them inside his hand and stared down, it was the keys to Wes' motorcycle.

"Take good care of her, I'm warning you." Wes said sternly as he jerked his finger at him.

Soul grinned and held the keys up; "Will do.. Big brother." Opening the door with his hand gripped around the handle he left his brother, and the house that forever brought him grief. He was on for a new continent.

Las Vegas, Nevada to find Death City, he was going to find the best meister ever and protect her with all his ability. Something deep inside his Soul told him it was going to be a girl, there was going to be trouble along the way. But they'll never forget it.

Soul revved the engine of the bike and glanced back at the mansion, '_So.. it's goodbye forever ,huh?' _Soul thought to himself, he smiled brightly; '_Don't worry I'll never forget you Wes, I might come back.. Someday. And when I do...' _

Soul zoomed off of the driveway and stared up at the sky, '_I'm going to prove my worth.'_


End file.
